


Sky of White

by GlassBop



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, RK800 - Freeform, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassBop/pseuds/GlassBop
Summary: Cyberlife had to start somewhere, why not stuck behind a wall only to be uncovered? The year is 2039, in the process of dismantling the Cyberlife tower, a secret is uncovered. A stranger from 2007 with little to no memory is woken and thrust into the future, Androids are finding their freedom, and Hank is getting old.





	1. Chapter 1 | Awakening

### Chapter One

#### Awakening

“Hey, you sure they need all this crap?”

It was a rainy day in Detroit. Roughly four months after the shut down of all Cyberlife production, there had been an order issued out by some higher ups that the company would be turned into an Android hospital of sorts rather than an Android manufacturing company. The tower was beginning to be cleared of all its unnecessary items and would be put in a secure storage unit. The building was half empty now, trucks coming and going to load up before driving off. Currently two workers stood in one of the sub levels of the basement, the top of the tower essentially cleared of its items.

One wore a dirty beige baseball cap to cover up his baldspots, the other wore fingerless gloves to prevent blisters. They had been tasked with clearing out half the sub level before they would eventually tap out with another team. Gloves busied himself with a stack of spilled papers while Cap worked on placing the monitors together. Cap sighed, glancing up to the ceiling as if he was praying to some unknown God. The last hour Gloves had done nothing but ask useless questions, babbling on and on. Cap was sure by now that he only did it to hear himself talk.

“What’re you getting at? What, you wanna snag something?” Cap questioned. Gloves just shrugged.

“Nah, nothing like that. I’m just wondering, that’s all..” 

The pair went back to work, the few minutes of silence were heaven to Cap. Until it was, yet again, broken.

“You think they’re watching us? To make sure we don’t steal, y’know. They’d be dumb and if they didn’t, for a high tech company you would _think_ that—“ 

“Will you _please_ stop talking?”

Silence. Cap only felt the tiniest bit bad that he snapped at the kid but couldn’t help feeling a small swell of victory for finally getting the room to be silent. All that was left in the room was the sound of rustling and the soft whirring of the lights above.

“Hey, uh.. I know you want me to shut up and all but...” 

It was Gloves’ tentative voice, his tone hesitant as he didn’t want to get yelled at again. Cap paused and sighed, the silence he craved wouldn’t be earned so easily. Out of small curiosity, Cap turned to see Gloves bent down and picking at what looked to be a crack in the wall. Gloves flicked the drywall a few times before looking up to meet Cap’s stare. 

“What do you think this is..?” He asked, eyes slightly furrowed in confusion. Cap left his spot to move closer to the wall, stopping right next to Gloves and leaning in close. Cap shrugged his shoulders after a moment.

“I dunno, just a crack in the wall?” He suggested. Gloves hufffed. 

“No, there’s like.. something behind it, don’t it look too straight to be a crack?” Gloves asked. Cap narrowed his eyes.

“Why’re you so hung up on this?”

“No, come _on_ , just— look!”

Without warning, Gloves hit the wall with the flat of his palm. Cap jumped a bit in surprise, too shocked to say anything. Gloves raised both hands to start hitting at it with more force than before, rattling the wall. Cap shifted his weight, looking around nervously to make sure no one was around to watch the other slapping the wall. 

“Hey, kid, come on, this is _ridiculous_ —“

“Look!”

Gloves pointed his index finger to the side of the wall above the crack, getting to his feet. Cap squinted his eyes and leaned in, examining whatever he was pointing to. From the force of Gloves’ hits, the wall had seemed to lose some resistance and leaving— a very faint outline that seemed to branch off of the crack toward the bottom. It did look abnormally straight for a crack, just like Gloves had mentioned. Cap blinked, standing back while Gloves searched his face with a satisfied expression.

“Huh.”

“See! I told you! It looks like an outline..”

Suddenly Cap felt nervous, they had just spent the past three minutes messing with the property of this huge company that makes millions— well, _made_ millions. Still, this seemed shady. 

“Hey, come on, yeah you were right it’s more than a crack, big whoop. Let’s get back to work, they don’t want us messing up anything down here..” Cap started, trying to remind Gloves of the whole reason they were there. 

Gloves shook his head. “Nah, they can’t do nothin’. I just wanna see—“ 

Now, Cap wasn’t sure what Gloves had done, but somehow a decent chunk of the wall just... Fell off the wall, landing to the ground in a cloud of dust. It was thin, that was for sure, but it was still a surprise to both the men. Cap couldn’t help it, he yanked Gloves by the collar and held him face to face.

“Are you crazy?-! What do you think you’re _doing_?” He snapped, letting go of the other. Gloves brushed himself off, stare alternating from the wall to Cap.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know that would happen, but— Look!”

Cap was about to snap at the younger one once again before seeing what Gloves was referencing to. There on the wall where it had broken off was a brown wooden slate, a decaying hole on the side. Cap furrowed his eyebrows as the pair both stepped back to the wall.

“Is that.. a door?” Gloves asked hesitantly.

Cap said nothing, he would normally make a comment to Gloves about how ridiculous it would be for a door to be hidden behind a wall but at this point he wouldn’t doubt it. The kid was right though, the hole looked like what a door resembled before they put the actual doorknob in. Gloves stepped forward and grabbed hold to the edge of the wall that remained standing, quickly ripping it off before starting on a new part. Cap only made a few sounds of protest, knowing there was no stopping the younger one now. His handiwork paid off, now the two stood in front of a dark door with a hole in its side.

They stood in silence, trying to process this new discovery as pieces of door lay at their feet. Without a word, Gloves reached out a hand and grabbed hold of the door hole, attempting to pull the door toward him. Nothing. He tried again, this time with more strength. Cap bit the inside of his cheek.

“Try pushing inward, no hinges on the outside so probably the inside.” Cap commented softly. 

Gloves nodded, pushing forward. With a loud groan, the door finally budged. The room was dark, the only source of light came from their side. Gloves reached down to his belt and fidgeted for a moment before retrieving a small pocket flashlight. He aimed it to the darkness and switched it on with a click, revealing the room to them.

It was a small room, surprisingly kept in order if you compared it to the rest of the tower. On the opposite side of the room was a desk that stretched out a few feet horizontally. A metal filing cabinet was stuck in the corner, the bottom left corner dented. While the room was fairly clean, the desk was a whole other conversation. Several stacks of papers sat sprawled across the desk, wires and cables wrapped around the surface in thick coils.

single roll out chair was parked under the desk, dust coated every surface of the room. In the middle of it all was a single computer monitor, clunky and outdated. It was clear this room hadn’t been touched or used in years. Gloves made his way into the space before Cap followed, each of the men staring in wonder at the secret they had just unlocked.

“Jesus _Christ_... I suppose they didn’t want us packing this up?” Gloves commented offhandedly. 

Cap didn’t reply, making his way to the desk. He eyed the computer and examined its parts. They were boxy and clunky, definitely not like anything sold in that day of age.

“Hey, look at this.”

Cap turned to see Gloves holding a cardboard box with both hands, the mini flashlight balanced in between his teeth. The man moved towards Gloves, peering inside the box. There at the bottom were piles of USBs, each black piece wrapped in a thin white strip of material. Out of curiosity, Cap plucked one out and examined it under the light of the flashlight.

“I found it in the corner over there.” Gloves explained, voice muffled from the flashlight. “They stopped using tech like this years ago, this whole room is just.. odd.”

Cap agreed, it was odd. Definitely not what he was expecting. He stared at the USB and examined it, flipping it over in his hands. The white strip was a sort of tape, it looked like it had been scrawled on with a black sharpie, someone labeling it. Cap narrowed his eyes to read it.

**8m-Dech**

Cap blinked, he had no idea what it meant. Gloves set down the box and kicked it over to the wall, holding onto the flashlight again with his hand. 

“You think we should see what’s on it?” Gloves asked, motioning to the computer. There was a moment of silence before Cap shrugged, taking a deep breath. 

“Sure. We’re already this far down the hole.” 

The pair made their way to the computer. Gloves took the chair and plopped himself down on the cushion, the chair moving a few inches from the impact. Cap rolled his eyes, squinting to find the USB slot. Finally locating it, he slide in the hard drive and stood back a step. For a minute there was silence, a low glow from the computer screen signifying it was on yet nothing came about. For a second, Cap was about to suggest they forget it and leave before the screen suddenly crackled. Both men glanced at each other before looking to the screen. 

A yellow line shot through the black screen, more crackling, then a grainy image appeared. It was what seemed to be beige wall with a small table and chair in front of it. There was a glass of water on the table, the sound of a door opening and closing, then muffled talking. Suddenly, someone was walking towards the chair. It was a young man, he pulled out the chair and sat down, tugging off a winter coat and scarf. 

_“I’m sorry I’m late, traffic y’know.”_ He offered a lame excuse. 

_”That’s alright, I understand.”_ It was a voice from offscreen.

Cap stated confused at the screen, what was this, an interview or something? If it was, the young man didn’t know it would be recorded. His eyes kept flickering back and forth from his hands to the camera, shyly looking away as though he’d been caught staring. Finally he leaned forward, giving a nervous laugh.

_”Uh.. I’m sorry, you’re recording? I didn’t know is all, I don’t recall you talking about that.”_

_“I apologize, but yes, it’s recording. We just want to have this on tape in case anything... comes up. Think of it as a consent form for a ride, in case you get hurt they’ll know you knew there was a possibility of it happening.” The voice explained._

The man blinked a few times before plastering a nervous smile to his face. 

_“Oh.. okay. Well, I guess I introduce myself, huh? My name is B-“_

_“Oh, no, we don’t need your name. You’re already in our file, there’s no need.”_

The voice explained. This seemed shady to Cap, the unknown man was playing along but in all honesty looked unsure as well. The interview continued, Cap watched the young man answer questions and react to the off camera voice. The low quality of the video wasn’t the best but it wasn’t hard to give a description of the man. He was pale, brown eyes and curly dark brown hair that almost seemed black. He smiled and laughed through the interview, even at times that seemed inappropriate. 

_”So, here are the last few questions before we wrap this up. What made you want to do this?”_

The young man seemed to think for a few moments before shrugging.

_“I’m not sure. Honestly, as bad as it sounds, all I can think is that I needed the money.”_

He explained bluntly. A beat of silence. 

_“Okay, last question, does anyone know you’re involved in this?”_

The young man looked confused, subtly alarmed if not anything else, eyes flickering around the room.

_”Don’t worry, we’re just asking in case there’s anyone we’d have to contact. Before the cryogenic process takes place and all, don’t be alarmed.”_

He seemed to calm down at that, shoulders relaxing. 

_“No, not that I can think of. I told my family I’d be gone for a few weeks, but I didn’t tell them this.”_

He explained. 

_“Alright, good. Last thing. It’s sort of you agreeing to our terms and policy, just repeat off of me.”_

The young man nodded, tapping his fingers on the table.

_“I agree to the cryogenic freezing process and all legal policies within the company. All things are consensual and I am aware that I cannot violate these terms, otherwise I would be breaking the contract.”_

He sat up straighter, a serious expression on his face as he took a deep breath.

_”I agree to the cryogenic freezing process and all legal policies within the company. All things are consensual and I am aware that I cannot violate these terms, otherwise I would be breaking the contract.”_

The audio suddenly cut out, the screen freezing on the image of the young man against the beige wall. Cap and Gloves were silent, you could hear a pin drop in the room. Cap heard Gloves turning in his seat to look to him but his gaze was stuck straight ahead, blinking a few times. 

“I think... I think we should call someone.”


	2. Chapter 2 | Wandering

### Chapter Two

#### Wandering

Rainstorms in Detroit were a bitter sweet memory for Hank. As a kid the rain sometimes got so bad that school would cancel, he remembered staying inside all day and just sleeping for hours on end. Now that he was adult, he could take a rain check whenever he wanted. The sky was a bleak grey, the earlier storm had forced clouds to gather in front of the sun and block out any source of light. Rain still trickled down and left thin sheets of droplets coating every surface.

The past few weeks had been fairly rough, ever since the Android revolution it had been hazy. People being ushered back into Detroit after it was declared safe to move back in. That left millions of androids with no where to go, all Cyberlife stores were temporarily shut down at the moment. Most went to New Jericho, feeling as if that was the only safe place to go. Others went to houses of humans that they knew wouldn’t try and dismantle them.

One of those androids was Connor. At first he wasn’t staying with Hank, they had met up after the freedom rally and shared a hug outside of the abandoned Chicken Feed. 

-

 _“So. You’re alive now, I’m guessing?”_ It was a lame question, but it was the only one Hank could think of. Connor was silent for a few seconds before he replied.

 _“I suppose I am. It’s.. different now. Within me, things are rearranging and fitting into slots that I didn’t even know existed.”_ He admitted, a troubled tone to his voice. Hank felt empathy for the Android, he knew that feeling all too well. 

_“What are you thinking about now?”_ Hank asked after a minute, watching Connor’s LED circle yellow in thought. The other looked to the sky, eyes flickering to look to the faint glow of the rising sun. 

_“..I don’t know. I should, but I don’t.”_

Hank nodded. 

_“You think Markus could help?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“What about a place to go?”_

_“I... I know Cyberlife won’t let me go back.”_

Hank watched as a faint glimmer of fear shone through Connor’s eyes.

_“After what I did, I’m not sure they’d be all so... welcoming.”_

Hank understood, the guy did just ruin them for life. He couldn’t stop himself before the next sentence came from his mouth. 

__

_“Well, you can always stay with me.”_ He blurted out. Hank inwardly cursed at himself. _“You know, you’re always welcome is what I mean.” He followed up, attempting to elaborate more._

Connor seemed to be hesitant, Hank worried that he was pushing too much onto the Android. He watched as Connor’s LED remained a stoic yellow. Hank anxiously rubbed the back of his neck, now feeling slightly embarrassed. 

__

_“You know what, I rushed too fast. It’s up to you, wherever you wanna go.”_ Hank stated, shoving his hands into his pockets. Connor slightly shook his head, a soft smile peeking onto his face. 

__

_“No, it’s very thoughtful of you Hank.”_ He stated, looking back to the older man before the smile slowly slid off his face. _“But... I have to decline. I think I need— want.. to take time for myself.”_ Connor finished.

Hank nodded, observing the slightly troubled look on the android’s face. _“Do what you need to do, Connor. _Hell,_ do whatever you _want_ to do.”_

Hank added with a dry chuckle. _“Just know.. Y’know, you can always come over if you need it.”_

Connor listened, the fidgeting in his hands was something Hank hadn’t ever noticed before. He nodded, looking to Hank with a sincerity in his eyes.

_“Thank you. Goodbye, Hank.”_

__

With a few more seconds of silence, Connor turned and began to walk away. Hank watched as the Android disappeared into the distance. He was gone, all that was left now was for Hank to get in his car and drive back home.

-

Hank watched a drop of rain roll down the glass window with tired eyes, sighing to himself. That had been the last time he saw Connor, he lost track of the days of his disappearance after the second week. By this point, Hank was sure the Android has skipped town. Maybe he went somewhere sunnier like California. He could’ve snuck to Canada, that was rumored to be safe for most androids.

All Hank knew was that he wasn’t to be seen anywhere in Detroit. It’s not like he could blame him, the old man had told Connor personally to do whatever he wanted. There was still a lingering thought in the back of his head that kept whispering he was doing something wrong.

-

_Knock Knock Knock_

_”Hey, uh.. Jeffrey, you don’t happen to have the list of contacts of everyone past and present in the department, do you?”_

Hank stood outside of Fowler’s office, halfway standing in the room and halfway standing in the doorway. Things at the DCPD had picked up a little, resuming their work as the city of Detroit slowly became conscious again. The man looked up from a stack of papers he had been sorting through, raising an eyebrow. 

_”If you wanted that, you should’ve gone to Reception.”_ He replied in a curt tone. 

_”Oh.. Right.”_

Reception had been dead for a while, they never were able to get someone permanent. Interns flooded in and out as quickly as they came. An awkward silence hung in the air for a minute, Fowler turning his attention back to the papers before glancing back to Hank who just stood with a contemplative look on his face. Fowler sighed, dropping his papers on the desk. 

_“Hank, come in and stop standing around.”_

Silently Hank complied, walking until he stopped a foot in front of the desk. 

_”I know that you know I’m not the person to turn to for this,”_ Fowler started, Hank averted his eyes. _“And you wouldn’t be asking me for help unless you already failed doing it yourself. So..”_

He rubbed his forehead.

_”What do you need?”_

Hank stayed silent, now regretting ever stepping foot into the office. With a few seconds of silence, he finally swallowed his pride and spoke up. 

_”It’s Connor. I haven’t seen him in God knows how long and- I’m just wondering, that’s all.”_ Hank added, a slightly defensive tone to his voice. 

Silence. Fowler looked Hank up and down before sighing and reaching down to look through the confines of his desk. 

_”Look, it’s not a direct contact. It might not even work, but here.”_ Fowler held out a piece of half crumpled official-esque looking paper. Hank took it, looking over the writing. 

Fowler sat back in his seat, lacing his fingers together. 

_”It’s what came with Connor when he was here, maybe your luck is there.”_

Hank looked back to Fowler, giving a small nod. 

_”Thanks. I’ll leave you be..”_

With that, Hank turned and walked back towards the glass doors. Stepping back into the office, he folded the paper and carried it to his desk. Hank opened one of the many drawers and stuck the paper into the space, soon closing the drawer once again.

-

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_

Hank was snapped from his thoughts by the abrupt high pitched noise. He turned from the window, eyes landing on the source of the noise. It was the phone, the screen bright with flashing words across it. Hank paused for a moment before grumbling to himself, making his way across the kitchen and picking up the phone. 

“Anderson, what do you want?”

_”Lieutenant Anderson, you’re needed for your shift today. You are approximately one hour late.”_

Hank leaned against the wall, rubbing his eyes as he remembered work was still a thing. The voice sounded somewhat familiar, Hank could identify it as the newest receptionist the DCPD has acquired. Ryan? Reagan? Hank couldn’t keep up. 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll be there. Just tell em’ not to get all worked up, alright?”

Without another word, Hank hung up the phone and set it back down. Nowadays Hank didn’t have time to drink, nor did he feel the exact urge to do so. He found himself waking up earlier, unable to fall back asleep like he’d normally be able to. He took one last look at the window, then started getting ready.


End file.
